Since when?
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: When Dei and Naru get together...well that can only be a bad thing for the two... Is there anyway that Deidara can avoid getting killed and not betray the Akatsuki? And is there anyway for Naruto to stay alive if the bomber dies? DeiNaru! Please R&R!
1. Fraternizing?

Rating: T

Pairings: DeiNaru, possible side pairings later

Warnings: Shonen-ai, so if you don't like two boys hugging and kissing then don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :(

* * *

**Since when?**

**Chapter one: Fraternizing?**

* * *

Since when had it been like this? It was fraternizing with the enemy...was it really though if they were only having friendly conversation? Yes, no. It didn't seem to matter though because after Deidara had willingly given the late Kazekage back...Naruto had realized that the Akatsuki clay bomber...had quite a good heart. Somwhere in between, the sneeking out of Konoha had started so that they could meet in secret.

For months they had been meeting as friends whenever Deidara sent for Naruto and never had Deidara's slight crush on Naruto gotten in the way...well...until now, but it wasn't just a crush anymore. He knew, just like he had known about it with his Danna, that it was full blown love. He had never thought he would fall in love again after Sasori died, but surprisingly...he had.

He had to find out if his little kitsune felt even a little bit the same for him. And he had to find out tonight when they next met.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Deidara-kun?" Naruto whispered, looking around their usual meeting spot. He could see every single tree that they had marked with kunai so that they could remember where to meet, but Naruto could not see Deidara anywhere. "Deid—AHHHH!" He screamed as the bomber put an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, un," the blonde apologized, finding it quite funny that he could still make the younger jump like that even though he had been greeting him like that for some time now.

"Oh, i-it's okay, Deidara-kun," Naruto replied, blushing slightly from the arm that was still around his shoulders and from the fact that he still got scared when Deidara did that to him. "Deidara-kun, may I ask you something?" Naruto questioned his blonde friend as they sat on the green earth beneath them as he tried to settle his still shocked heart.

"You just did," Deidara smirked while Naruto gave him a serious look. "Sure, un."

Naruto smiled and looked down at the ground. "Your letter, it sounded urgent... Is everything okay?"

"...Of course," he responded, knowing that now was not the right time to talk about why he had come. "We just need to talk about something later," Naruto looked concerned as he reached out and put his hand on the ground between them so that he could lean forward some. "What's wrong?" Deidara only smiled and patted Naruto's hand. "We'll talk about it _later_, un." Naruto reluctantly nodded and dropped the subject.

So for a few hours they just talked about everything that had been going on in their lives, as they always did when they met, and for those few hours Naruto worried about his friend, hoping that nothing too serious was wrong. Finally, Deidara worked up the nerve to be able to talk to his kitsune about what was troubling him.

"Naruto-kun? About what was bothering me, un..." Naruto sighed, obviously, thought Deidara, the blonde wanted to hear this. "What is it, Deidara-kun? You can tell me," Naruto said, trying to reassure his blonde companion.

Deidara was silent as Naruto waited, not so patiently, for him to speak. "Well, un..." That was all Deidara said and the Kyuubi container was beginning to lose his little patience. "Well what?!?!" Deidara laughed quietly. "All right... Don't get too shocked now, un. But there's someone I like and I was wondering if you could tell me how to tell them, un."

A small smile broke out upon Naruto's lips as a feeling of jealous welled up within him. He found the feeling odd. He should be happy for Deidara but for some reason he could not feel the happiness that he knew he should be feeling. "Well, I would just tell them... It's usually the easiest way, especially if you feel like they have the same feelings for you." His advice was forced from his lips as he attempted to push the feeling of jealousy away.

"...But what if they don't feel the same? What if I tell them and I make a complete fool out of myself, un?" He asked as he looked up into the night sky, that was just barely visible with all the trees around them. "You never know if they'll feel the same or not...so you just have to...wing it," Naruto let out a forced laugh as he remembered all the times he had asked Sakura out when they were younger.

The bomber only nodded as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think about what to do. "Who is this person, Deidara-kun?" Deidara chose not to answer as he finally made up his mind, looking over to his younger blonde friend after a moment. He moved closer to Naruto and then matched his lips to the jinchuriki's.

When he pulled away a few moments later he looked into Naruto's surprised eyes. "I love you, Naruto," he whispered and before Naruto could even open his mouth to reply Deidara was gone, leaving a note behind in his place.

_I'll be back in exactly one week._

_I love you._

Naruto smiled as he read the short note over and over, remembering how much truth had been in the bomber's voice and how much pure love he had seen in the elder's eyes.

And, still smiling, he slowly left their meeting place while holding the note close to him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When the next week finally came Naruto again stood in their regular meeting spot, waiting for his clay bomber to come. "Deidara-kun?" He asked to the stillness around him, hoping his friend wouldn't stand him up.

This time Naruto didn't jump or scream when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "I thought you might not come," Naruto spoke calmly as Deidara laid his head on his shoulder. "And I thought you might not, un."

"Well I had to give you your answer," Naruto said simply before slowly turning around in the bomber's arms. "And what is it?" Naruto didn't answer, he just wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He pulled away a moment later and looked into Deidara's eyes, blushing very lightly. "I love you, too, Deidara."

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: This is the edited version of this chapter and so it is longer and more detailed. I hope that you enjoyed and I hope that you review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	2. Fraternizing

Rating: T

Pairings: DeiNaru, possible side pairings later.

Warnings: Shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Since when?**

**Chapter two: Fraternizing**

* * *

Since when had it been like this? It was fraternizing with the enemy. Ah, yes, it had been like this since that wonderful night two weeks ago... When Naruto had told Deidara he loved the bomber, too. Since then... Well the two wanted to be inseparable...but unfortunately, they weren't since one was a genin of Konohagakure and the other was an S-rank criminal of the Akatsuki organization.

Though Deidara wanted to stay true to his "family" he had an inexplicable urge to surrender to Konoha just so he could be with Naruto. The blonde Kyuubi container had changed him for the better. And yet, he didn't know why Naruto loved him, but he never questioned his kitsune about it.

They both knew though that it was only a matter of time before this either had to stop...or they had to run away, and as of late the latter was seeming more and more appealing.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Dei-kun..." Naruto left the rest of the sentence hanging as they both knew what he was going to say. "I know, Naru-chan," Deidara replied, stroking his boyfriend's hair lovingly as Naruto's head lay on his chest. "I...I don't want this to end, but... I can't leave Konoha... No matter how much I love you; I'm sorry."

Deidara just nodded slowly as he looked up at the sky. "I know, Naru-chan, no need to apologize, un." Naruto sat up after a moment and looked his boyfriend in the eye before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Deidara returned it happily as he thought about just what his life might be like if he lost his kitsune. When they broke apart a few moments later both blondes were smiling, one's smile was truthful but the other's was forced. "I love you, un..."

"And I love you."

It was a few minutes later that Deidara slowly stood up, realizing that their night was about to come to an end. Naruto stood up as well and they kissed once more and once they broke apart Deidara smiled once again, this time his smile wasn't as forced. "I have to go; I'll see you soon though, un," Naruto nodded and hugged the bomber tightly and the Akatsuki member returned the embrace. "I'll miss you," Naruto spoke quietly.

Deidara pulled away. "I'll miss you, too," with that Deidara was gone and Naruto was again alone. So with a deep sigh he turned around and slowly began walking back to the village, feeling like a part of himself was missing.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Tobi knows what you've been doing, Deidara-sempai!" It was the excited shout that the blonde was greeted with once Tobi saw his partner finally make it back to their camp. Deidara just rolled his eyes as he decided to humor his masked partner. "And just what is that, un?"

Tobi jumped up from where he was sitting and bounced over to Deidara. "Deidara-sempai! Tobi knows! Tobi knows!" He shouted the words happily as he twirled about in a little circle for a moment while Deidara raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you know, Tobi?" His question was asked calmly but he was just nearly about to lose his calm because of his annoying partner.

Once again Tobi bounced excitedly. "Tobi knows that Deidara-sempai has been seeing the jinchuriki of Konoha!" When the masked man said the words he seemed very proud of himself as he puffed his chest out and placed his hands on his hips, striking a pose. Deidara's eye twitched and he went to sit down. Tobi broke out of his proud pose to follow close behind him.

"And...just how did you come across this, un?" Deidara asked, wondering if Tobi was actually telling him the truth although he had no reason to doubt the oddball. "Oh! Oh!" The dark-haired man started excitedly, sitting next to Deidara. "Tobi followed Deidara-sempai and saw Deidara-sempai and the jinchuriki...um..." Tobi stopped as he fumbled for the correct word.

"Kiss, un?" He was only trying to be helpful as Tobi nodded vigorously. "Yes!! Tobi saw Deidara-sempai and the jinchuriki kiss!" Those words just made the blonde sigh.

"Tobi...what you saw, you can't tell anyone, okay?" Tobi's head suddenly shook rapidly. "But Tobi already told Leader-sama!" Deidara's eyes twitched again as he felt a great urge to strangle Tobi. "Whatever," it was all he said before he stood up. "Come on; we're going back, un." Tobi nodded before jumping up to follow Deidara back to the base.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Sir, you really can't believe Tobi," Deidara said, trying to reason with the leader as he sat in a chair across from the elder man. "I have no reason not to believe him."

"I am not seeing the jinchuriki, I'm simply doing what you said and watching him, un." Deidara said, lying through his teeth, attempting to defend himself. "Deidara, you know the consequences of lying to me." Deidara froze.

"I will give you one last chance. Are you seeing the jinchuriki?" The Leader's word's were said threateningly and Deidara sighed, seeing no way that he could lie his way out of this. "Yes."

"The next time you meet with him you'd best bring him here so we can extract the Nine tails," it was an order, he knew that, but Deidara clenched his hands so hard that his knuckles turned white. "...No..." It was whispered and the Leader's eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?" It wasn't as if he didn't hear the blonde, but he was trying to see if the bomber would be stupid enough to try and actually defy him.

"I said no, un. I...I can't." For the most part Deidara's words were strong, even though he didn't feel that way.

"And just why can't you?" Now the Leader was quite interested by just why he was being defied as Deidara trembled slightly. He knew that no matter how much his "family" meant to him...Naruto meant so much more, and he couldn't bring him here to die. "Because, I..."

The Leader nearly laughed as he realized just what the man sitting across from him could not say. It was just too good. "You love him?!" He shook his head as just the tiniest bit of anger welled up within him. "We'll just see how much torture it takes to break that love then," and Deidara nodded, picking the torture over betraying his lover happily.

"Come then," they both stood and walked from the room not a moment later.

_I love you, Naruto_, was Deidara's final thought before his hellish torture began.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was four days later that Deidara finally broke; four days of endless torture later. He was breathing heavily and unevenly and he was tied up on a large wooden post, his arms tied at such an angle that he had begun thinking just two days ago that they might break off.

"FINE! I'll...I'll do it, un..." He finally yelled it out as tears rolled down his sweating, red face. The Leader smirked, quite surprised about how long Deidara had held out before nodding and undoing his bindings.

"You'll leave immediately."

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: This is the edited version of this chapter and so it is longer and more detailed. I hope that you liked it and I hope that you review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	3. Betrayal

Rating: T

Pairings: DeiNaru, possible side pairings later.

Warnings: Shonen-ai and a tiny bit of language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Since when?**

**Chapter three: Betrayal**

* * *

Since when had it been like this? This was betrayal...of his lover or his "family" he didn't yet know. Oh yes, because of Tobi he had endured four days of endless torture. Because of that masked maniac he was now being forced to go capture his lover and bring him back to the base so that they could extract the Nine tails, and on top of that he had gotten no time to recover from the injuries that resulted from his torture.

He was almost absolutely sure he couldn't do this though. He couldn't harm the boy he loved so much. He didn't want to betray his "family" though, but the question was, who was more important? His fucked up little "family" of S-rank criminals or his blonde kitsune, whom he loved more then life itself? There shouldn't have been any question of who was more important and he wasn't quite sure why there was one.

He knew though that his question had to have an answer by tonight when he saw his love again.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Naruto..." Deidara whispered the younger's name as he wrapped his bloody arms around his lover. He had tried so hard to wash the blood off of him but it just would not go. "Deidara, oh, what happened?" Naruto asked softly in a concerned tone as he put his hands against his beloveds bloody face.

"I'll explain sortly, just please...will you sit with me, un?" He knew he didn't have to ask but he felt like he needed to. Naruto of course complied and sat next to his lover, holding the bomber's mouthed hand gently in his own normal one.

For a few moments they sat like that in pure silence, but then Deidara knew it had to change; he had to let his kitsune know. So he leaned over and laid his head down on the younger's shoulder, breathing in his scent for just a moment, to remember that everything was okay for now. "They know..." It was all he said and Naruto gasped. "A-are...are you okay?" Deidara could hear the concern in his boyfriend's voice and it made him want to smile.

"I'll be okay," Deidara lifted his head up and pressed his lips against Naruto's softly without another word, he didn't want everything to be ruined by talking; he didn't need this night to be ruined by himself thinking. When their kiss ended he knew he had to at least admit something to Naruto. "They want me to take you back so they can extract the Kyuubi, un." Naruto froze when he heard the words.

"I said no, but I was tortured mercilessly as a result, un. I only lasted four days... I'm sorry." Naruto hugged Deidara gently but the elder was numb, too numb to feel how hurt his lover was knowing that he had been hurt. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry; I love you so much," Deidara felt Naruto sobbing and he rubbed the younger's back in comfort.

"It's okay..." He needed to make up his mind; he needed to figure out who was more important even though he knew he shouldn't ever have to think about it.

When Naruto pulled away from him and wiped the tears from his eyes he looked at Deidara, expecting the blonde to follow his orders and take him to his death. "...I," he swallowed thickly. "I can't do it..." Naruto gave his lover a confused look. "Why not?" He knew he would willingly give up his life if it meant that Deidara would be okay and safe from harm.

"Because I love you too much; I can't kill you... And I can't go back if you're not with me, un." Naruto could only nod slowly, understanding that Deidara would be killed if he didn't return with him as ordered. "Then...what can we do, Dei-kun?" He asked his question softly as he hugged his lover's bloody arm gently, wondering if it was finally time for them to seriously consider running away.

"...I'm going to surrender..." Crystalline blue eyes widened as he looked at Deidara again in pure shock. "But I won't give them any information about the Akatsuki, un." Deidara found that it was the only way that he could betray the Akatsuki but keep some of his dignity intact.

Naruto looked down at the ground, knowing exactly what it meant if the elder was going to refuse to give any information up. "They'll kill you then..." The bomber nodded. "I know, and I'd rather die with you alive, un."

Another round of tears spilled from Naruto's eyes, but this time they were tears of anger. "I don't want you to die!" Deidara lifted Naruto's head back up and looked his lover in the eyes. "I know you don't, but it's the only way that I can make sure you're safe, un."

"They'll find me after you die!" He shouted, trying to reason with the elder through his anger and tears because he just couldn't understand why Deidara wanted to leave him. The Akatsuki member smiled slightly. "I have faith in you, you won't let them capture you. You wanna know why, un?" The younger blonde just shrugged as Deidara moved his hand to caress his kitsune's cheek.

"Because you're going to show them all one day and become the greatest Hokage ever, un." It was the first time that he had actually ever really spoken about having faith in Naruto's Hokage dream even though he did believe that the boy could achieve his goal.

Naruto forced a small smile out through his tears. "You won't be here though..." The pain in his voice was great and it almost made Deidara flinch. "I'll always be here, un." Deidara then kissed him deeply, silencing all speech, and Naruto kissed back, wanting to savor the moment and pretend that they weren't going to be walking to his lover's death soon.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: This is the edited version of this chapter and so it is longer and more detailed. I hope that you liked it and I hope that you review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	4. Begging

Rating: T

Pairings: DeiNaru, possible side pairings later.

Warnings: Shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Since when?**

**Chapter four: Begging**

* * *

Since when was it like this? This was begging...for the life of his lover. Oh yes, it was an hour ago when they had gotten back to Konohagakure and Deidara had surrendered; an hour ago that this started. Naruto had swore that he would never beg the old lady for anything, but this was the one and only exception. He had to save Deidara. And if they had to run away afterwards...they would.

The Akatsuki would be after them both and if they had no village to protect them what would they even do? They were both going to die...and they both knew it. But when their time would come...neither really knew.

And so this was why the blonde jinchuriki was begging the Fifth Hokage.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Naruto, he won't give us any information; I have no other choice," Tsunade said as she looked at the genin in front of her, who appeared to be shaking from anger. "Please... Please Hokage-sama..." Tsunade's eyebrows raised in suspicion as she heard her proper title come out of Naruto's mouth for the first time that she could remember.

"I can't, Naruto," she told him again, quietly, and Naruto looked up at her, almost making her gasp in surprise as she saw the glittering tears that were flowing down his cheeks. "I-I...can't lose him..."

It was then that she understood why the blonde was fighting so hard to keep the Akatsuki bomber alive. "...You love him." She stated it as he collapsed sobbing in the chair behind him, nodding simply after a moment as he began wiping the tears off of his cheeks.

Tsunade did not like seeing Naruto like this.

"I'll...see what I can do..." It was all that she could say in her attempt to comfort him and he nodded again, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to stop his lover's execution. "You should go to him," and he ran from the room only moments after she spoke the words.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Shhh," Deidara was trying his hardest to stop his kitsune's crying while he caressed the younger's cheek through the bars of his cell. Naruto felt he could not be comforted, though. His pain was so great that he felt he would burst at the seems if he continued to feel it much longer.

"Please, it'll be okay, love. Just, please, don't cry, un." He said the words comfortingly, hating that he was causing this, but his words just made Naruto feel worse. He was most likely going to lose this man. He didn't know if he could live if that happened.

It was the first time he had ever thought about that, and it surprised him, so much so that he stopped crying and leaned again the cold metal bars that imprisoned his heart.

If Deidara died...would he be able to keep living? Could he really keep moving on in his life without this beautiful, wonderful man with him day and night? He paused in his musing and looked up at the man with sorrowful eyes, knowing his answer right then. Deidara leaned forward slightly after a moment so that he could better look at his kitsune's face.

A moment later Naruto brought his hand up to the one on his cheek and pulled it away so that he could hold it, feeling the warmth that he feared would soon be gone from the man. The elder bit his lip and laced their fingers together. "I love you," he whispered it softly to Naruto. "And I love you."

They stayed in silence for a moment as Naruto's thoughts rushed through his head and a tear slid down his cheek. In seconds Deidara's free hand was there to wipe it away. "Why? ...Why...d-does it have to be like this?" He questioned his lover, but expected no answer; he was mildly surprised when he received one.

"Because, for you and me, Naruto, life will always be unfair, but we have to face everything as we come to it, un," he paused for a moment, making Naruto give him a questioning look. "Besides, don't you think that everything would be boring if life was always fair, un?" The bomber smiled as he finished, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

Naruto realized quite quickly that his blonde boyfriend was staring at something behind him and so he went to turn around but Deidara shook his head. "When I die, you _will_ live on, un. Promise me that, Naruto." The moment Naruto saw the tears welling up in his lover's eyes he knew who was behind them.

He bit his lip. He couldn't do it; he couldn't live without Deidara. "I-I...can't," his words were nearly sobbed out as he shook his head. Deidara squeezed his hand lightly. "Naruto, for me, because you love me... Live your life after I'm gone. Please... Promise me that you will, un." Deidara's tears spilled and slipped slowly down his cheeks as he stared at Naruto, hoping that the boy would make that promise to him.

And all Naruto could do was nod reluctantly as he squeezed Deidara's hand tightly while he began to tremble just as quiet footfall sounded from behind them. Moments later the ANBU Black-ops member had pulled Deidara out of the cell and was about to put chakra handcuffs on him, but Deidara had another plan.

"Can I please kiss my boyfriend one last time?" His question was asked politely and the ANBU member agreed without a second thought, motioning for Naruto to come over. Deidara pulled the younger into a hug and a moment later pulled away enough so that he could kiss him good-bye for the last time.

When they parted a minute later Deidara was put in the cuffs, both of them still crying. "Don't forget that I love you, Naru-chan; I always will, un." When Naruto heard the others whispered words he nodded before leaning in once again for another kiss, not caring one bit about the ANBU member any longer. And this kiss, chast, quick and so meaningful for both, said their final good-byes to each other, because both knew speaking the words aloud would be too hard.

"And I love you, Dei-kun. Forever and always, no matter what." Deidara could only smile through his tears at Naruto's words and just seconds later he was being drug down the long hallway towards the executioner.

All Naruto could do was sob as he walked into the cell that his love had been taken out of and sank to the floor against the wall.

They took his heart away. They took his happiness away. They took his everything away from him. It felt like he was the one that was trapped in this cold metal prison.

They took his life away.

_I'm sorry, Dei... But I'm gonna...have to break my promise..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had felt like hours that he had been sitting against the cold wall of the cell crying, but it could have been only minutes for all he knew. Without Deidara with him his life suddenly had no meaning. Time was just one minute blurred into the next, which blurred into hours, but he didn't notice because it all felt the same to him. Everything felt the same; everything felt horrible without Deidara.

"_**Dei-kun...are you afraid?" He asked his lover softly as he and Deidara walked hand-in-hand towards Konoha; towards Deidara's death.**_

"_**Of dying, un? Of course not," Deidara paused both in his sentence and his walking as he looked over at the younger blonde. "Though, I am afraid that I'll never see you again."**_

It was just...unfair. Now that Deidara was actually gone, how was he supposed to keep living? How, when even the title of _Hokage_ that he had always strived so hard for, meant nothing to him anymore? He couldn't just move on; he couldn't just go on...with life, or with anything. And he wanted to know why it was so unfair.

"_**Because, for you and me, Naruto, life will always be unfair, but we have to face everything as we come to it, un... Besides, don't you think that everything would be boring if life was always fair, un?"**_

_You would still be here... Am I just not allowed to be happy?_

It always seemed like that to him. No matter what someone was always stealing his happiness every time he got just an ounce of it. But w— "Naruto," the voice cut into his thoughts and he slowly moved his watery, red eyes from the cell floor to see Tsunade standing in the doorway of the cell. He just looked at her expectantly. "Please come up to my office," she said softly but he shook his head and looked back down.

A few moments later he heard her walking over to him and he was surprised when she sat down next to him on the cell floor, wrapping an arm around him after a moment. It was then, more than ever, that the message of his lover's death sank into him clearly. He leaned into Tsunade and once again began to cry.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It took four hours, but he finally stopped crying and Tsunade finally convinced him to come up to her office. "It'll be okay, you know," she said as they entered Hokage tower. Naruto sighed, knowing that she was wrong. "No, I don't think it will be." Tsunade stayed silent and in a couple of minutes they were at the door to her office...just standing there. "Go on in, Naruto," she said, giving him a gentle push on the back. He looked at her oddly, it was her office and she usually went in first. He shrugged after a few moments though and opened the door.

He walked in and a moment later nearly fainted from what he saw.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: This is the edited version of this chapter and so it is longer and more detailed. I hope that you liked it and I hope that you review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	5. Alive

Rating: T

Pairings: DeiNaru, possible side pairings later.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Since when?**

**Chapter five: Alive**

* * *

Since when had this man still been alive? He had watched the man be drug down a hallway to his death six hours ago, but now...he was here...standing in the old lady's office... Just what had happened? And why had he been stuck in a cell crying with Tsunade by his side for four hours if...everything was okay? Why didn't it make sense?

If he wasn't dead...then what did that mean for the both of them? Six hours, eight minutes and fifty-seven seconds ago his world had been turned upside-down because he thought...but what the hell had happened?

He supposed now, though that his world was back to normal, because now...he could feel the minutes and the seconds as they ticked by. They were no longer the blurred mess they had been before. This man was real. Deidara, by some miracle, was still alive.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hello Naru-chan, I've been waiting for the two of you for quite a few hours, un," Deidara smiled as he said the words, taking a few steps toward his boyfriend after a moment, noticing that Naruto still looked like he was going to faint. Tsunade smiled to herself as she closed the door after walking in. She walked to her chair a moment later, giving the two a few moments together.

"Dei...d-dara...?" Naruto felt that it was too good to be true but the man in front of him looked and sounded so much like Deidara that it hurt him to think about. The blonde in front of him nodded. "The one and only," it was all he was able to say before he was hugged tightly around the waist by a sobbing Naruto. And Deidara only brought his arms around his blonde lover as he attempted to calm him down once again. "Naru-chan, it's okay, un."

_I thought you were dead... For six hours, eight minutes and fifty-seven seconds I thought you, the love of my life, were dead... So no, it's not okay..._ But somewhere in his mind he knew that it was; he knew that all of his tears that he had cried earlier now meant nothing.

After a few moments he pulled away from Deidara just slightly so he could look at him, examine him really, and then he smiled when he saw that his lover was okay before kissing him softly on the lips. Deidara barely had a chance to kiss his kitsune back as Naruto pulled away from him, trembling slightly. "I missed you...so much..." The words brought a small smile to Deidara's face. "And I missed you, Naru-chan."

It was suddenly, after Deidara whispered those words to the younger, that Naruto's loving, affectionate attitude turned to one of anger as he sidestepped his lover before taking a few steps forward, glaring at Tsunade in anger just a moment later as Deidara stared at the woman's door, allowing Naruto to get his anger out freely.

"You," his voice was trembling with the same anger that was flowing through his body. "You could have told me! But instead... You thought it best that I sit in that cell, crying my eyes out for hours over the man..." He could not finish his sentence and so he only pointed towards Deidara for a moment before dropping his hand and continuing on. "The man I thought was _dead_! You could have fucking told _me_!!"

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak just moments after Naruto had finished but Naruto cut her off while taking a dangerous step forward. "Instead, you _comfort_ me! As one would do...when they've lo—"

"Naruto," said blonde's eyes squeezed shut tightly and he bit his lip when he heard his lover speak his name and only a moment later Deidara finally turned away from the wall and walked over to the other, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders once he stood next to him. "You need to calm down or you're going to let the Kyuubi take control, un," he told him softly, making Naruto sigh as he realized just how worked up he had gotten. After a moment he turned to the side and wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist as he put his head on the elder's shoulder.

"...I thought you were dead..." Deidara could understand the pain that he had put his lover through and he felt horrible for it. "I can't live without you, Deidara," Naruto said the words quietly as he lifted his head up to look at the elder, who brought his free hand up to caress Naruto's cheek. "But I'm here now. Everything is all right now, un," he told the other reassuringly.

Tsunade watched the two for a moment before she cleared her throat and began speaking, "...If I may speak now," her words got her a side glance from both lovers, who didn't seem too thrilled that their moment was being broken up. Deidara nodded before he pulled away from Naruto, grabbing the younger's hand in his as he walked toward the two vacant chairs, plopping into one after a moment and bringing Naruto down with him, onto his lap.

"The reason I said nothing before, Naruto, was frankly because I wasn't sure if my word to let him go got there in time. I figured it best to comfort you instead of get your hopes up for what might have been nothing at all..." She trailed off and Naruto nodded slowly as he looked down at his lap where his and Deidara's linked hands lay. _I was so close to losing you..._

"There is still the matter of what to do with you...since you aren't dead," Naruto visibly flinched at the word as he squeezed Deidara's hand. "And since you won't give us any information either." The bomber was silent for a moment as he looked at Naruto, turning his gaze back to Tsunade quickly.

"I don't want to go back to that cell, un," he said the words with a small smile on his face, hoping that Tsunade could find it somewhere in her heart to not make him go back there. "It seems such a fitting place for you though."

Naruto growled lowly in warning and Deidara whispered for him to calm down as he squeezed his hand gently. "Though that might be true, Tsunade, haven't I shown you that I can be trusted, un? After all, I did betray the Akatsuki of my own free will other than kidnap Naruto and take him to them to die, un."

The slight shock she felt made her eyes widen slightly because this was the first she had heard of this. No one other than Naruto had known why the Akatsuki member had surrendered, although many had guessed. Everytime they had asked, just like with every other question, they weren't given an answer. But now that she knew this...

Perhaps the boy could be trusted...a little...

She still had her questions though. "And why would you do this? I thought all you Akatsuki members had the same goals and didn't much care about anyone else." Those words earned another grown from Naruto and this time Deidara did nothing, he only glared in warning at Tsunade. "But you forget that I love him. I could not bear to watch him die, nor could I even..." He trailed off as he realized that he didn't want to say the next words.

Tsunade thought over the other's words for a moment and realized that he was right just as she realized that she was amazed to see the loyalty that he had to Naruto, which was something that she had never expected of an Akatsuki member. "Then what do you suggest I do with you?" The elder blonde male looked over at his lover once again. "Let me stay with him, un."

She knew it had been coming the moment that he had looked over at the blonde sitting on his lap, but still that sentence coming from an Akatsuki member gave her pause. "And just why would I let you stay with Naruto?" She could see out of the corner of her eye that Naruto thought she was asking too much and that she should just allow it already.

"So I can protect him, un," Deidara's tone was completely serious and it nearly caught her off guard. "I know the Akatsuki will come after us both, more for him, but for me as well for betraying them, un. I know everyone very well... So I need to be with Naruto so I can protect him from..." He trailed off, just leaving his sentence hanging.

But Tsunade was sold already. She knew the village couldn't afford to lose Naruto and she knew that deep down, even though she often didn't admit it, she wouldn't want to lose him either. "Fine. You can stay with him."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"...Deidara, you don't know how much damage you've actually done, do you?" A figure cloaked in shadows spoke to himself as he looked out over the village of Konohagakure. "I'll get you both, no matter what. You know you can't stay away forever."

_I will kill you both soon._

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: This is the edited version of this chapter and so it is longer and more detailed. I hope that you liked it and I hope that you review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	6. Betrayed

Okay! Omg! I know that I said this was going to be updated forever and a day ago, but...I couldn't think of what to write until yesterday, literally. I wrote this yesterday and I'm putting it up for you now because you all deserve it!!! **And just to make some things clear if you don't follow, Pain is the real leader, Nagato isn't in the picture and Tobi is just...Tobi, the hyperactive guy we all love.** :) Other Akatsuki members will be in here throughout, so be on the lookout.

And yes, this is the first day of the Update-A-Thon, don't know what it is then you've been missing out... But I know this Update-A-Thon is a bit late but if you read my profile last month after the 25th then you'll know that it's because I was at my dad's. I just returned today, so here you go. I hope you like.

Rating: T

Pairings: DeiNaru, side pairings coming later.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, like always, so if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as you all should already know!!! Buuuut! I do own Oimikaido Tsutomu!!

* * *

**Since when?**

**Chapter six: Betrayed**

* * *

Since when had he had one of his own betray him...and for the enemy; their goal, no less? It had only been four days since Deidara's betrayal and he was willing to wait longer for the blonde to come back to them. In time he knew that Deidara would see what he had done and would have no choice in the matter but to come back. Oh yes, and bring the jinchuriki with him.

But just because he was willing to wait didn't mean he couldn't play with the two from afar for a while. Perhaps creating something...hectic...would bring Deidara back faster.

But either way...he could, and he would, wait.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A knock came at his door. "Come in," he said, not particularly happy with being disturbed. A moment later the door shut and he saw an orange mask across from him. "What is it, Tobi?"

"Where is Deidara-sempai?"

"Gone."

Tobi looked around the room confused. "Eh... Gone...?" Pain nodded at the masked man. "Woah, woah!" Tobi shouted loudly as he threw his hands up in the air. "Gone?! Deidara-sempai's _gone_?!"

The orange-haired man masked in shadows stared impassively at the newest Akatsuki member. "Gone," he answered simply, emotionlessly. Tobi nearly threw himself across the room in a frenzy as he began to lose himself. "Gone?! Where did Deidara-sempai go?!"

The man sitting down didn't respond as he watched Tobi begin talking to himself, attempting to figure out where Deidara had gone. "Calm yourself, Tobi," he ordered and immediately Tobi stopped and looked at the leader. "At the current moment Deidara is in Konohagakure."

A curious sound came from Tobi as he listened intently. "Why's Deidara-sempai there?"

Pain stood from his chair and turned to stare at the wall as he thought. "...He initially left to bring the Kyuubi container here, but it seems that he has betrayed us. He now is living with the jinchuriki."

Tobi's gloved hands came up to cover where his mouth would be were it not for his mask as he gasped. "But w-why would Deidara-sempai...?"

"He claims to love the boy," the words came out easily and in the same uncaring monotone. "Deidara-sempai loves the jinchuriki...?" For some reason there was just a hint of disgust lacing his words. "Are you going to get Deidara-sempai to come back, Leader-sama?"

For a couple moments there was just no response as Pain sat back down in his chair. "I have a plan to, yes," he finally answered and it excited Tobi. "Is that all you needed to know, Tobi?" The man nodded rapidly as he knew he was being dismissed and turned around to leave.

As Tobi neared the door an idea hatched in Pain's mind. "...Wait," he called out making the dark-haired man turn his head to see what the other wanted. "Hmm?"

"I want...you to go out on a mission..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

In Iwagakure there lives a special man; the only one of his peculiar talent, and the man knew that one day he would be called upon by the Akatsuki. The reason he knew it was because he knew Deidara was a member and he had predicted long ago that they would call upon him for help with the blonde.

For the green-eyed Oimikaido Tsutomu, having a man in an orange mask show up in his home randomly one day wearing an Akatsuki robe didn't seem odd to him at all.

"Took you long enough," it was the first thing he said as he ran a hand through his short dark violet hair, his eyes on the other. Tobi said nothing as he stared at Tsutomu. "So, what are my orders?"

Still Tobi did not respond as he looked the man across from him over. After a few minutes Tsutomu raised an eyebrow. "Do you even speak?" He walked toward Tobi as the elder continued to watch him.

But then, suddenly, when Tsutomu was closer to Tobi, the masked man broke out with a shout. "Gwah! What's so special about you?!!" The Akatsuki member's arms flailed about as he jumped forwards, closing the bit of distance between himself Tsutomu.

The violet-haired man took a step back, a little stunned by Tobi's sudden outburst. "...What are my orders?" He asked again, completely ignoring Tobi's overdramatic antics. After a couple seconds Tobi sighed before he pulled out a scroll. "There..." Tsutomu reached out for it but just when his fingertips brushed it Tobi yanked it back to him.

"Wait a second! I don't even know your name... Leader-sama would tell me... How am I supposed to trust you?!" Tsutomu rolled his green eyes as he reached forward and snatched the scroll from Tobi easily.

"Oimikaido Tsutomu," the moment after he gave the Akatsuki member his name he pointed towards his door.

Tobi stood there staring at the other for a moment before he finally hung his head and left. "Oh, and...thank you, I suppose..." he whispered to the air once Tobi was gone.

For a few moments he didn't do anything, but then he turned and went to his couch and sat down before he opened the scroll that contained his orders.

_As you've expected I am calling on you...to go after Deidara. He has betrayed the Akatsuki. Your orders are as follows; go to Konohagakure, keep yourself hidden from Deidara for a time as you use your...talent on the jinchuriki in any way you see fit. After a time have them both come to the hideout. That is when your mission will be completed._

_Leave immediately._

Oimikaido Tsutomu lives in the village of Iwagakure and was, until the moment he finished reading the scroll given to him by Tobi of the Akatsuki, an inactive member of the organization. He now had his mission he had been waiting years for, and the chance to use his fully developed talent that only he possessed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Tsk, Naru-chan..." Deidara, betrayer of the Akatsuki, grumbled about his lover under his breath as he picked up the garbage that littered the floor. The floor that was in Naruto's home, which he now had been sharing with the teen for about two weeks.

"Hey, hey, don't look so unhappy while you do that, Deidara," Naruto said with a smile as he walked up behind the elder blonde and patted his back. "Tsk, go away, un..." Naruto just gave a laughing "aww" as he walked away from his lover and to the kitchen.

It was just then, after half an hour of cleaning, that Deidara finally realized something. "...Why am I doing this by _myself_, un?" The blonde jinchuriki just smiled as he opened up the fridge. "Well, let's see..._you_ are the one that want to have sex so badly; _you_ are the one that couldn't wait until we got to the bedroom..." Naruto trailed off for a moment before he turned around and flashed Deidara a toothy smile.

"And _you_ are the one who completely destroyed our home because _you_ couldn't wait," a growl left Deidara before he quickly dropped the subject. "Remind me to never want to have sex again then, un..." he mumbled dryly. "Mmm, what was that?"

The blue eyes of the bomber widened slightly as he was bent over picking up random papers. "...I said, I...love you...?"

The fridge closed and Naruto walked over to his boyfriend as Deidara straightened himself. "Mhm, sure you did," a small smile appeared on the young teen's face. "But I love you, too," he said as he brought his index and middle fingers up to his lips, kissing them softly after a moment before he placed them against Deidara's lips.

The Akatsuki betrayer smiled as he kissed the jinchuriki's fingers. "Now...if you'd stop dawdling and blaming me for your horrible luck we'd actually be kissing right now." The moment after he spoke Naruto left the room, heading back to theirs.

Right when Deidara knew he was safe he threw the garbage back down on the floor before he walked over to the couch and plopped down, closing his eyes. _Look at me... This is...well, it's nice, but never before would I have thought I'd be here..._ The blonde's eyes opened slowly and he looked around him.

_Only two weeks I've been here with Naruto...but half of the time I forget that... It's like I've always been here..._

"Don't think I don't know you're not cleaning, Dei-kun!" Naruto called out from upstairs, making Deidara smile softly because the teen knew him so well. The moment after his smile appeared it vanished as his eyes traveled to the floor.

"...I wonder... Will I be able to protect you, Naruto...?"

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, that was chapter 6. I know that it was kinda short...but well...at least I finally updated!!! I promise the next update will be next month!!! I now know exactly what is happening with this so it'll be easier now.

Well if there is something you don't understand then ask me about it in a review or PM. Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	7. Traveled

Hello everyone. Update-A-Thon, day three, chapter seven, please enjoy.

Rating: T

Pairings: DeiNaru, TsutomuNaru

Warnings: Shonen-ai, like always, so if you don't like it then don't read this.

Disclaimer: As many have already guessed, I don't own Naruto. Although I do own Oimikaido Tsutomu.

* * *

**Since when?**

**Chapter seven: Traveled**

* * *

Since when had he traveled this far? He truthfully couldn't remember ever making such a trip in his life, and that was even counting the few missions he had been on years before. Really, it was beginning to bother him but he didn't complain as he was nearly to Konohagakure. Plus, if he did complain then no one would hear him, so he wouldn't do something so pointless.

Tsutomu knew that all his traveling would be worth it though, eventually. As long as he could help the Akatsuki and bring Deidara down...then his tiredness and sore legs didn't matter in the slightest.

He just had to find the jinchuriki first.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"God, now I remember why I hate traveling," Tsutomu told himself as he was granted access into Konohagakure. He began walking the streets slowly in the diming sunlight, finding the village a nice place even if it was too far away for his liking.

He quickly found an inn that gladly took his business and his money but he didn't bother resting, even though the innkeeper had told him quite a few times that he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Tsutomu just left the inn without a word, on his way to try and find something to eat, and perhaps someone that knew the jinchuriki boy.

The first place he came across that served food was the place he stopped, a place called Ichiraku Ramen. He ordered Miso ramen as he sat alone in the quiet place, feeling very comfortable even though everyone knew he was an outsider.

The moment his food was set in front of him someone else walked in, making the old man behind the counter greet the new customer. "Ah, hello Naruto! Where's that blonde you always drag in here to eat with you?"

The violet-haired man really wasn't paying all that much attention to the conversation going on as the newcomer sat down next to him just as he began to eat. "Heh, well... There was a little problem at home...again, so I made him stay home since it was his fault, again. I told him I would bring him some ramen back though!"

While Tsutomu listened to the words flowing from the stranger next to him he could only begin to wonder just why in the world he was hearing the other male talk in the first place. "Well I'll be sure to send you home with plenty of extra; I'm sure he'll be hungry!" The two shared a laugh as the male named Naruto got his ramen, just as Tsutomu finished his own.

He stood and thanked the man and his daughter before paying for his food and walking out. "Yeah, Deidara has just been..."

The green-eyed man didn't catch another word and he thanked every god that he had been listening to the other male. _...Naruto..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was the next day before Tsutomu had a solid plan set in his mind, and by then he was well rested and no longer sore, which he was very happy about. So again he headed out to Ichiraku as it neared sunset, not actually concerned about eating today.

When he stepped into the ramen bar he immediately heard Naruto speaking and so looked up to find, thankfully, that Deidara wasn't with him today either. So after taking a deep breath he moved and sat next to the blonde, fully ready to do whatever necessary to get this boy.

"Hello there," he greeted politely, making Naruto stop eating to look over at him. "Hi," the blonde didn't sound all that enthused to be talking to him. _Hmm...blue eyes just like Deidara... I wonder if it's just coincidence that he went after a blue-eyed blonde..._ he thought as he looked Naruto over once the younger male began eating once again, and after a moment he decided to just jump right on in and not beat around the bush.

"I'm just wondering...but are you perhaps a jinchuriki?" Naruto slowly put his chopsticks down and looked over at the stranger next to him, glaring at him a moment later. "...I've never seen you around here before... Are you with the Akatsuki?"

_Do all Akatsuki members let everyone know they're Akatsuki right off the bat?_ Tsutomu put on a very convincing confused look as he had the thought. "Akatsuki? I've never heard of them," he said simply but Naruto's glare got icy as the teen obviously didn't believe that. "I'm from Iwa, see," he turned to the side a little to show Naruto his headband. "I'm visiting and I heard people talking the other day. You fit the description, so I thought I'd ask. I didn't mean to offend you."

It seemed that Naruto believed his story as he slowly went back to eating. "...Yeah, I am...a jinchuriki," he finally answered in between his last few bites. "Well, that's...pretty cool, I guess," Tsutomu said, more to himself. "Yeah, whatever," the blonde stood up and was about to pay for his meal but Tsutomu stopped him.

_I can't have you hating me now..._ "Allow me," he said before handing over his own money to pay without a word.

The blonde jinchuriki walked out a moment later but the violet-haired man was close behind him. "Hey, wait!" _You sure are going to be tough about this, aren't you?_

To his surprise, Naruto stopped and turned around while the few people on the street walked by him without noticing him. "I never asked," he started as he stopped in front of Naruto. "What's your name?" The blonde let out a little snort, wishing that the elder would just leave him be. "Something you didn't hear from those people? Uzumaki Naruto," he said quickly, hoping that was all the elder wanted.

"Ah, okay. And I'm Oimikaido Tsutomu," he spoke the words slowly as he stared into Naruto's eyes and the blonde could see mezmerizing golden flecks glow in the green eyes. A moment later Tsutomu leaned in and kissed Naruto, purely because he felt like it and because the younger wouldn't remember.

Naruto quickly pushed the violet-haired man away. "What the hell are you doing?!" Tsutomu smirked. "Just go home to Deidara," he told the other and Naruto turned, without a word, and began walking home. "Hmm, maybe I'm getting too good at this," Tsutomu mused to himself as he followed a short distance behind the blonde to find out where he lived.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When Naruto walked into his home he shook his head, feeling a little odd. Deidara looked at him from the couch and smiled. "Hey," Naruto just nodded and it worried the elder blonde just a little, Naruto never just nodded at him. "...Are you alright, Naruto, un?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm great, Dei-kun," Naruto said after a few moments as he walked over to the couch, snuggling up to Deidara happily once he sat down. "Hey, guess what," the jinchuriki said, excitement clear on his face. Deidara smiled again, his worried feeling leaving him instantly. "What, un?"

"I made a new friend today at Ichiraku!" The Akatuski betrayer laughed as he pressed a kiss to his lover's head. "Really now? What's this friend's name, and are you going to be introducing them to me, un?"

Naruto's excitement faded quickly as he attempted to remember the other boys name. "...I... I don't remember his name... But yeah, yeah! I'll bring him over tomorrow," the younger blonde put on a fake smile as he again tried searching his memory for the violet-haired man's name.

Tsutomu stood outside the window, going quite unnoticed by Deidara and his new "friend." _Okay... I take it back... I like the turn this just took._ He smiled before heading back to the inn.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Okay well there is chapter seven. I hope that you like it and I hope that you review. And for people that are interested, there are links on my profile that you might wanna check out. Anyway, thank you for reading.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
